Tocho Longrunner
'Backstory' Tocho Longrunnner was born in the village known as Bloodhoof Village. His father, Tanauw Longrunner, was a great hunter, and Tocho wanted to follow in his father's steps. In his younger days, he lived in fear of the Centaur, and when the Orcs and Trolls with their Horde faction came to the shores of Durotar, his fear only increased. It was only by him hearing about the Orcs deeds did he begin to trust this "Horde". During the Third War, he heard that the demon, Archimonde, was trying to corrupt the world tree at Mount Hyjal, Nordrassil. He had two choices, join the Tauren forces at Hyjal and fight Archimonde, or stay in Bloodhoof Village. He decided to go to Hyjal and fight the demonic forces. As Archimonde was defeated he cheered, but then watched in horror as he exploded on the tree. Tocho decided to live a peaceful life after the Battle of Mount Hyjal, but after four years passed, the drums of war thundered once again. He heard of the War between the Horde and the Alliance and decided that his resting was over. Still young at age 28, he decided to go out into the world and explore the lands of Kalimdor and the Eastern Kingdoms. He will fight for the Horde once more. 'Physical Appearance' Tocho has a greyish brown colored coat, his mane being a dark brown. His horns are a dirty white color. He has a strong body and sturdy legs and can't run very fast due to his size. His beard is separated into three braids because he sees it as a nice fashion. 'Personality' Tocho has a bit of a loner's personality. Not really interacting with other people of the Horde. He mostly speaks to his pets and can be often seen exploring in the wilderness and helping the Horde in any way he can. However, he does interact with people from time to time for help and other matters. He is very friendly except around the undead of which he grows rather uneasy, warlocks as well. He will not attack alliance but will fight if they either attack him first of if a battle is about to commence. Background Story: Beyond the Grasslands of Mulgore Tocho Longrunner walked about the Village Bloodhoof, recalling his thoughts. "Something wrong?" His father, Tanauw Longrunner commented. "No, no it's nothing." Tocho responded, the lie dripping from his words. "You lie, tell me what's wrong." Tanauw demanded. Tocho hesitated at first, then came clean. "Fine then. Father, the war between the Horde and the Alliance is raging once more." Tocho looked to the great Grasslands of Mulgore, thinking of the worst that could happen to it." I fear for the safety of Mulgore." Tanauw understood his owrds, then stated. "Son, war is inevitable in this world, especially between the Alliance and the Horde, you can't change that." Tanauw then looked at his axe, then looked back at him. "But what you can do, is to fight for the Horde, bring this family name honor and glory, defend Mulgore." Tocho looked at his father, then looked down. "I will serve the Horde once more, but I also want to go into the wilds, like you father." "Then why not both and more! "Tanauw said with a smile. "I see the potential in you, my son. The ancestors tell me you will be a great soldier and en even better hunter than myself." Tanauw then grabbed his axe. "This axe helped me become a hunter, I feel it would do the same for you." Tanauw then gave the axe to Tocho. "What I am saying is, I believe it's time for you to go beyond the Grasslands of Mulgore." Tocho, shocked by his offer and his statement, could barely gather words. "You, you want me to go be-" "A great hunter, yes." Tanauw interrupted him. "Your journey in the Horde and in Azeroth as a whole begins now, in the Red Cloud Mesa." Tocho, still shocked then said excitedly "I will father, thank you for your support!" Tocho then hugged his father and went to the Red Cloud Mesa to start his journey. "Make me proud my son, and please, don't do anything stupid." Category:Tauren